


Interim

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Injury, Platonic Relationships, Yuuri is just a good guy, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: It takes an injury on the ice for Yuri to appreciate the breadth and depth Yuuri Katsuki brings to the concept of rivalry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's a little oneshot coming at you.
> 
> One of the things I love about _Yuri!! on Ice_ is the array of characters and the possibilities for interesting, platonic relationships. And I love to think of how Yuuri and Sweet Little Plisetsky could be so good for one another.

He’s close enough to hear the sickening crack of Yuri’s leg; too far away to comfort the inevitable whimper that accompanies every exhale while the boy is made to contemplate the end of everything he’s worked toward.

Yuuri nearly trips, himself, as he speeds to the center of the rink. He shushes and comforts as he kneels, careful to leave his back to the injured boy’s face. There’s no need to acknowledge that he’s already noticed the forced lack of tears, already seen the blossom of blood that comes as a consequence to biting down on one’s lip.

“You were excellent, Yurio!” He congratulates while gingerly handling the boy’s leg. It’s not the limb he worries over so much as the knee that right now, Yuri cannot keep from staring at. Yakov has arrived by this point, accompanied by a certified doctor, who Yuuri moves over for. He shifts his attention to the perpetually obstinate skater, who he doesn’t expect to humor his attempt at comfort.

“I ruined it.” Yuri laments, the spurn he directs toward the elder skater essentially meant for himself. Both of them already know it. “All of it.”

“You _had_ it. Back-to-back triple jumps?” Yuuri questions, his voice edging on awestruck and proud. “We both know landings are the worst when a skater is distracted.”

For this, Yuri has no words. That doesn’t mean he’s about to let his guard down, much less allow his rival to have the final word in all of this. Even if those words came in the form of praise and good will.

“What was your point in coming out here?”

The smile Yuuri gives is one of fraternity, empathy, and commiseration. “You’re hurt. Also, in Detroit I studied anatomy and Asian medicine.”

“You left Japan to study Asian medicine?” For one moment, the pain leaves Yuri’s face and is replaced by the most deadpan of expressions. For that, Yuuri cannot help but to laugh.

“I left Japan to chase a dream.” Leveling with him, Yuuri shares pieces of himself not simply to distract from the prospects of a torn knee, but for being unable to imagine what it feels like to only have one’s coach—the one obligated to come—run to one’s side. “My family runs an onsen, right? One day my skating will be done, and when I go home I’ll be that much closer to a degree in medicine. Maybe I’ll also work as a massage therapist. What kind of son would I be if I didn’t repay the stock my family has put into _my_ dream?”

Sudden movement from the doctor sends pain reeling through Yuri’s knee, and it’s all he can do not to scream. Eyes forced shut, he folds in on himself for want of reprieve from this loathsome pressure, when suddenly he has it.

Never in his life would he have asked for it, though Yuri gladly accepts the hand that wraps around his own, and listens dutifully when Yuuri Katsuki’s supportive voice tells him to squeeze.

“I think I just ruined my dream.”

Neither of them anticipates the near scoff that comes straight from Yuuri’s throat. At the same time and far more characteristic, he wraps a compassionate arm around Yuri’s shoulder as Yakov encourages the boy to his feet.

“I don’t think so, Yurio.” Yuuri attests, his voice solid with confidence. “You’re only at the beginning.”

 


End file.
